Rest in Peace
by thehappysisyphus
Summary: Oneshot. It's a sad day at the cementery. But who died? Read to find out! Character death. If you don't like, read anyway and yell at me about. Seriously. R and R! COMPLETE!


**Disclaimer- Right, I own CM, that's why I'm writing on this site. I don't own it duh!**

**A/N- Guess what? Another oneshot! This has a character death in it, and it might be a bit sad. Bring tissues! I was in a murderous mood, soooo whatever. Ummm, just have to say one thing though. The number of hits I had on my last story, Spring Break, was absolutely pathetic. If you like my stories, tell your friends please. I need more hits and reviews! Or else I won't put out another multi-chaptered fic. Okay, well, on to the story!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was an overall horrible day. From grey clouds came a light sprinkle, matching the moods of the large group currently gathered at the local cemetery. The group was mourning the loss of life of someone who was way too young. Nobody was really crying, too drained from the wake two days ago. No next of kin were present, either dead, estranged, or unable to attend.

There were only five people who knew the deceased exceedingly well. Those five were in the front, nearest to the coffin that was slowly being lowered into the ground.

Agent Derek Morgan set his jaw, wanted to remain strong for the female agent standing next to him.

Elle Greenaway, who, as newest addition to the team, barely knew the dead agent, yet took his death just as hard as the rest of the team.

Agent Aaron Hotchner stood silent, his wife behind them with their son. Aaron was the one that found him, lying there, motionless. The guilt he felt was irrational, but somehow, the whole team felt guilty.

Next in line was Agent Jason Gideon, face set in emotionless stone. Jason felt guiltier than the other five. Jason was the one who told him to go home, that being as tired as he was would be of no help to anyone. Jason just hadn't expected the man with a knife to be waiting in the hallway of the deceased apartment.

Lastly, Agent Jennifer Jareau (**A/N- No idea how to spell that!**), the unit liaison, was in near hysterics. She felt absolutely terrible about the way she rejected him.

The team was broken out of their musings by the priest saying, "We now lay to rest Dr. Spencer Reid. May his soul live on in all eternity."

The whole group lowered their heads, and the grave-digger began shoveling the dirt into the hole that now contained the coffin which held the body of a prodigy much too young to die.

Eventually, the group began to disperse, going back to their respective lives. The group had consisted of friends from high school and college (not that many), friends from his childhood, people Spencer had saved in the FBI, and kindly old ladies who barely knew the deceased and just liked to offer their condolences.

Finally, only the five teammates remained. Aaron's wife and child left when Aaron told them that they'd be awhile.

Derek whispered, "He was only twenty-four. Why'd he have to die?"

Jason replied, "This is all my fault. If I hadn't sent him home-." His voice trailed off in the wind.

JJ said, "I was so mean to him. I knew he liked me, and I didn't do anything. I led him on, and then I just...dropped him." She started sobbing again.

Elle exclaimed, "He was smarter than all of us, and we made fun of him for it. _He_ should've made fun of _us_!"

Derek sighed. "I was merciless in teasing him. I don't know why I did it. I was just jealous, I guess."

Aaron remained silent. Finally, he said, "I lost one of the best agents the BAU has ever seen."

And then, he walked off. The remaining four watched him walk away.

"Reid's death has us all messed up! And he didn't even die on the job. We should've protected him better. How can we even call ourselves FBI agents if we can't even protect one of our own?" Derek yelled frustratingly.

Elle hotly replied, "We can't blame ourselves. We couldn't have known that somebody was waiting to kill him. It was a surprise attack. It wasn't any of our faults! So stop blaming yourselves!"

JJ wiped her eyes, and said, "I'm going home. Everyone has the day off tomorrow, so I'll hopefully see you all on Wednesday." She walked off, leaving the three agents watching her back.

Jason said, "See you all on Wednesday." He also walked off.

Derek and Elle stared at the now filled up hole.

After fifteen minutes of quiet staring, Elle put a hand on Derek's shoulder.

"Go home soon, Derek. Get some rest. See you later." She left Derek alone.

Derek didn't look up from the moist earth. He just stood there wallowing in his guilt and grief, until it was dark.

Finally, turning from the grave, he whispered, "Rest in peace, kid."

**END**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N- I meant no offence w/ the religion thing. Sorry if I offended you. Well, please review.**


End file.
